Fast Food Wars
by MXSLIMAK189
Summary: As a war between fast food restaurants goes on, a hitman named Robert who wears a hockey mask goes and tries to kill the main spokesmen of the restaurants. This time he is after McDonalds and Burger king


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters except the idea of Robert **

**Chapter 1: Shootout at McDonalds **

The room smelled like burnt cheeseburger, a man sat tense on a computer chair as he raised a desert eagle to the front of his face. He wore a hockey mask and had a black hood resting over his head, covering his hair. He cocked the gun then slowly lowered it. Behind him five pictures rested next to each other poorly taped onto the wall. Then one on the far left was a picture of the KFC© spokesman with a large "X" over it. The "X" was in red marker. To the right of it was a picture of the Wendy's© spokeswoman. It also had the red "X" over it. Next to that one was the Panda Express© panda. Also had the red "X" on it. Then a picture of Ronald McDonald was there next to the others. And next to that was the Burger King© guy. The both had circles around them. The man in the chair stood up and walked out of the room.

_Now to finish the job,_ he thought as he walked down the hallway of his house. He went to his basement, it had light brown carpeting and green sofas scattered around. White drapes covered the windows around him. He turned and walked into his laundry room and faced a cabinet. He opened it and took out a black Nike© sporting bag. He swung it over his shoulders and exited the basement and into the garage. There sat a tan Ford Explorer©. He opened up the driver seat door. As he sat in the seat he adjusted the mirror. Started the car then pulled out from the garage. _These guys will not make us suffer no more, _he thought to himself as he made a U-Turn onto a busier street. He drove for about half a mile until he spotted a giant McDonald's© sign. He sharp turned into it's parking lot and jumped out of the car as soon as he stopped. He slowly put the gun in his pocket and tightened his grip on it. He swung open the doors and walked up to the cashier.

" Hi miss. ( Pulls the gun out) Where is he!" he yelled as the gun laid aimed at the cashier. He was in his mid-twenties, Caucasian, and had blonde shaggy hair that was covered by the paper McDonald's© hat. He started shaking nervously, he pointed to the back of the restaurant. Behind all the yellow and red seats and booths sat Ronald McDonald. He seemed ready for the man in the hockey mask. Ronald stood up, his puffy red hair swayed, his seemingly endless smile went away into a evil frown. Out of his colorful overalls he pulls out a silver 1952 Revolver. He aimed it eye level at the man in the hockey mask and fired a shot. The man dove behind the soda machines and fired back at Ronald. A bullet ripped through the air and tore a hole in the soda machine. Pepsi© leaked through rapidly onto the tile floor. The man in the hockey mask crouched up and cracked off to shots of the desert eagle at Ronald. One bullet nicked Ronald's left shoulder. He fell back behind a red and yellow seat. By now random pedestrians have left and the employees have already gotten out of there. Except the twenty year old sat in a safe place behind the counter and watched.

" Hey _Robert, _I thought you gave up this life!?!?!" exclaimed Ronald McDonald as he fired to more shots at the man in the hockey mask ( or so called Robert).

" Hey Ronald, I thought you said you would stop the food selling business!?!!?" Robert fired two shots back at Ronald. He adjusted his hockey mask and the black hood over it. Then he rolled over to the counter with the ketchup and mustard on it. He grabbed three packages of ketchup and threw it at Ronald to stall a few seconds. He then rolled behind one of the booth seats. Ronald shot more bullets at him. They tore threw the cotton like booth seats as white fluff scattered everywhere near Robert. They exchanged more shots back and forth, Robert ran out of ammo so he released the clip from the bottom of the gun then slammed a fresh clip in it's place. He leaned to the side and fired back at Ronald. Over by Ronald blood leaked around him causing the white tile to be stained by red blood. Ronald had napkins wrapped around his wound on his shoulder. Robert fired some more at Ronald, suddenly a bullet from Ronald ripped through the air and hit the gun right out of Robert's hands. Robert ducked quickly and looked for something he could use against Ronald. _I got it! _He thought as he locked his eyes on the counter across the restaurant on the whole other side. The counter had plastic knives and forks on it. He could use those in close combat. _But how will I get to him, _he thought as he hesitated to go to the counter. Silence flooded the room, Ronald must be reloading. Robert hopped up and sprinted to the counter. Ronald was done reloading and fired at Robert, bullets barely missed him as objects were being hit in the background. Robert dove behind the counter, he reached up and pulled down multiple knives and forks. He looked at them and saw how weak and plastic they were.

" Screw this," he said to himself. He got up and sprinted behind the cashier counter. He then stayed on his knees and crawled into the kitchen. He looked around for the deadliest weapon he could see. _Yes _he thought to himself excitedly as he rose up and faced a fire axe. Suddenly out of nowhere a bullet came and barely missed Robert and hit the shelves behind him, as he ducked he brought down the axe.

" C'mon! You scared _Robert?!?!"_ Ronald said teasingly as he fired more shots at Robert, Ronald still had the make-up on his face and his red hair still stood in an Afro. He reloaded the Revovler and fired at the back of the kitchen, no more bullets for Ronald. He stood up and slowly walked towards the cashier's counter, behind him the cashier ran out the door. Ronald hopped over the counter, he pulls out a hunting knife from his overall's pockets.

" Robert... Come out wherever you are!" he said with an evil smirk on his face. He walked through the kitchen, an object scurried behind him quickly. Ronald looked back and saw nothing. He continued on whispering for Robert. Behind him Robert slowly rose up holding the axe in his hand. It glimmered in the light of the kitchen as it was brought over both of their shadows. Right when he went to slice it down on Ronald, a purple figure tackled Robert to the ground.

" I got him boss!" exclaimed Grimace©, his fingerless arms had Robert in a choke hold on the ground. Behind the group stood the Hamburgler© and Birdie the early bird©. Out of nowhere a bullet is heard and a gunshot wound appears in Birdie's head. She falls to the ground as the Hamburgler slings out two AK-47's from beneath his cape and fired at someone behind him. There were people disguised in chicken masks. They looked like an army of clones as five of them stood up firing bullets from MP5s. The Hamburgler dove behind a stove and fired at the army of chicken people. Two of the chicken people dropped dead as two more entered the restaurant. The Hamburgler dropped on of the AK-47s and held the other with both hands. The one he dropped was still loaded, but Grimace still had a tight grip keeping Robert down.

_Oh my god, a war is going on and I'm stuck smack dab in the middle _he whispered to himself as he watched the shootout with the people in chicken masks and Hamburgler. A low, deep whistle is heard. It hurts the ears of everyone except Robert and the chicken type clone soldiers. Grimace let go of Robert and covered his ears, Robert dove out of the way, picked up the AK-47, and ran out of the restaurant.


End file.
